In the modem life, consumer electronics, such as digital camera, PDA, cellular phone, and electronic components thereof have the characteristics of small size, thin thickness and light weight. With the development of communication industry, the popularity of cellular phone is also increasing. Not only the office workers, the undergraduate students, high school students, but also the teenagers, the elders, and even the kids use cellular phones these days. Cellular phones provide convenient and prompt communications at work and in daily life. Several years ago, the cellular phone is only the tool for voice communication, and short message service; today, we can surf the internet, deliver e-mal, watch TV, and photograph by cellular phone. Cellular phones further satisfy people's needs at work and in daily life.
To identify the users' identity or personal information, subscriber identity module cards (SIM cards) with conductive surfaces are installed in the cellular phones. SIM card connector is installed to provide a quick connection between the SIM card and the cellular phone. The SIM card connector helps to complete checking process and provide wireless communication service by electrical contacting to the conductive surfaces of the SIM cards.
There can be a problem of determining if the SIM card is inserted in the SIM card connector appropriately because the SIM card and SIM card connector are tiny units. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is the diagram of SIM card connector according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a detecting terminal 901 is particularly placed on one side of a SIM card connector 90. While the SIM card is inserted into the SIM card connector 90, the detecting terminal 901 determines whether the SIM card is inserted into the SIM card connector 90 appropriately by contacting the SIM card. Hence, the detecting terminal 901 enlarges the size of the SIM card connector 90. Moreover, the manufacturing cost of the SIM card connector 90 increases.